


My Baby Boy, I Love You

by allielee2014



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/pseuds/allielee2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evanna is a young peasant woman, pregnant, and alone. No matter what she must do, she is determined to give the baby inside her the best life she can, and to ensure he knows he is loved. In fact, she makes a promise to him in the womb, a promise that eventually leaves her beloved little boy all by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by conversation I had with betsypaige22 on tumblr

The young woman pressed her hands to her somewhat protruded stomach, instinctively and protectively, as she gazed at her reflection in her tarnished looking glass. It was old, and chipped on the right side, but it did what it was intended to do, and Evanna did not come from a wealthy family that could afford a new one so easily.

She sighed. She wasn't a terrible looking girl, just tired, and that exhaustion made her look aged beyond her nineteen years. Her big chocolate brown eyes sparkled, topped by her thick and abundant supply of eyelashes atop either of her eyes. Evanna ran a hand through her reddish-brown curls, they were getting to be near unmanageable, she wound them up in a bun and secured them atop her head. Like most people of pure Scottish decent, Evanna's complexion was soft and pale with noticeable, but not really dark, freckles scattered on her nose and cheeks. Yes, she was pretty enough, and that's what she told herself. Sure, Evanna had an unbreakable sense of strength and self-confidence, despite her humble roots, but this was something she was actually afraid to face. Something that took more courage than she had.

Evanna pursed her full lips, and rolled from her back onto her side, feeling the straw that made up her bed get even more worn beneath her weight. Somehow she managed to stand. That was it, she had to go find Malcolm, and she had to do it now. 

As Evanna had expected, she found Malcolm outside his family's shack, he had been chopping the wood his family would use to keep the fire going inside. 

"Malcolm." Evanna managed to make her voice strong, steady, and straightened her posture as she made her way closer to him.

"Yes?" The man stood straight as well, though he hardly looked a day over 16, he was taking to manhood well as far as working went. Last month had been his 20th birthday, and he knew that, while he wasn't sure it was what he wanted, eventually he would need to provide for a woman and a family. 

Evanna took a deep breath, and looked up at her beau. Standing next to him always made her feel especially small, though she was aware that her 5'3 frame was on the shorter side as it was. Nervously, she licked her lips, and subconsciously wrung her hands.

"What is it, Girl?" The man asked, "Mother is going to have my hide if I don't have enough firewood to last us through the night." 

"I know... I don't mean to interrupt your work, but I have to tell you something very important." Her voice was calm, yet the words were stretched out. 

A trace of fear struck Malcolm across his face. "Are... Evanna, are you okay?" He reached out and grabbed her hands in his own. "Do you need anything, love?" His voice was soft, worried.

Evanna blushed, she liked it when he was this way. It was nice to know he cared, that he wasn't so crass and harsh all the time. It was times like this when she remembered why she had even grown fond of him in the first place.

"Yes," she took one of his hands in her own and led him to an old chair that rested against the side of Malcolm's family's home. "I'm fine, but you're going to want to sit down." She motioned for him to take a seat, and he obliged.

Confusion covered his face, and a little bit of frustration, but he relaxed into the chair, and met Evanna's gaze. "Okay," he threw his hands in the air in slight irritation, "what is it?" 

Evanna took another breath, it was as if all the emotions in her body were all in a war over which one would take dominance. She couldn't turn away now, she had to go through with this. Besides, if she didn't, what good would it do? She'd have to share the news with him eventually. "I'm with child." She blurted out, her accent especially heavy in her annunciation of 'child'.

Malcolm didn't move, didn't say anything, his jaw simply went slack, and his eyes drifted to avoid contact with Evanna's own pair of desperate and scared eyes.

"Please don't get mad, it's your babe." She tried to comfort, "I haven't gone around behind your back, I love you." She waited a moment, nothing came from his mouth. "Please say something. I'm afraid." She practically begged.

"I know." His voice was dry, and his eyes were still adverted away from her.

"You know what?" She demanded, more from fear than anything else.

"Everything. That its my babe, that you didn't run around, that you're afraid." 

"And...?" Evanna prodded. She wasn't sure what she wanted the man across from her to say, but she was hopelessly desperate for anything at this point. She felt her lip quiver, and the tears begin to trickle from her ducts. 

"We aren't wed yet." 

"I know. Right now I just look as though I've eaten a large supper, soon people will know the truth though." She hung her head, "and when they do I'm going to be the town jezebel." She was quiet a moment, then a spark of energy tore through her as an idea hit. "Or we could wed soon! Oh, Malcolm, we could!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Yes, we really could!" The fear and apprehension she had felt were all but gone, replaced by absolute bliss. "We could do it soon, that way no one would know that this baby was conceived out of wedlock. It's a wee bit of a lie, but it wouldn't hurt anyone. It's not like we weren't planning this in this first place, it'll just happen sooner than we imagined, I love you and you love me and-"

"I don't." Malcolm let go of Evanna, and had to look upward to avoid her disheartened stare. Tension was palpable, and could be cut with a knife.

"You don't what?" Her voice audibly shook at this point, and her heart was in her chest. 

"I don't love you, Evanna." His words were cold, flat, and to the point. "I never have, I just-"

"You made a child with me, Malcolm!" Evanna was angry now, and more afraid than she had ever been. In that moment, it was as if her world was crushing in around her. "Don't tell me that you made a child with me, then say you've never loved me!" 

He hung his head now, it was his turn to be embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I was arranged to wed another lass a couple years back. I didn't want to. Evanna, I don't love you, but I do respect you, and you deserve the truth. I have never wanted to settle down with a woman, I've never wanted to have a family, and I've never wanted to work to get it. I especially didn't want it with some woman that my family though was 'good for me'. I convinced them that if I could find a lassie whom I truly loved, to let me break off the arrangement to Aggie. Then you came along, and you are quite stunning, and things fell into place.

"You used me!?" Evanna could almost feel it as her heart tore in half. "To avoid your own marriage?" 

He nodded slowly.

"I've never felt so foolish in my entire life!" She screamed, followed by a pitiful "what am I to do now?"

"That's up to you."

"You made love to me!" She retorted, sorting thing out in her mind.

"It was fun." 

"You told me you loved me!"

"I lied."

"I'm having your baby!" At this point, the sobs were near uncontrollable.

"Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders, "good luck." 

"What am I going to do? Malcolm, I can't do this alone, and, it's your child." She repeated, she sniffled, and wasn't sure if she wanted him to leave or not. 

"I don't know. You'll figure it out, though, you're a smart enough lady." 

Wiping the tears out of her eyes, Evanna took a deep gaze into his eyes. She had hoped to find some show of concern and love, maybe even excitement. Instead, she saw that they were cold, unfeeling, more irritated and in shock than anything.

"You're a coward, Malcolm." She spat at him, "you need to grow up." 

Evanna stormed off toward her home, the soft grass bent under her feet, and forced herself to stay strong until she got home.

She flung open the door, and glanced around the one room home. She breathed a sigh of relief that Mother and Papa were away tending to their daily chores and that Davina, her younger sister, was out courting with Duncan Alister. With the house empty, Evanna was free to do as she pleased. 

Oh sure, she was aware that Mother would greatly appreciate it if she had supper prepared when the rest of the family returned. Evanna was an exquisite cook, and cooking was one thing that did make her happy and almost able to relax. Not even cooking would do anything for her now, though. 

Having decided against preparing supper, Evanna hurried to the straw bed on the far side of the house, and flung herself on it. She had been sleeping on the same bed for as far back as she could remember. It had always been a comfort to fling herself at it while she was in pain. 

Normally, Evanna would have had too much pride and confidence to allow herself to bawl so relentlessly and pitifully. Now, it didn't matter though. The man she loved had just, essentially, left her after having admitted that he had never loved her, he had used her, she was unwed, she had no money, no where to turn or run to, and was pregnant. She had been a peasant all her life, Evanna knew that. While it had never upset her personally, she wanted more for this unborn child. In the cast system, the baby would be born to a peasant, therefore would be a peasant all it's life. However, that didn't mean anything to Evanna, she had turned out just fine, as had her sister and her friends. What worried Evanna was her financial point. She had no way to provide for the child and support it, and she was sure her father would force her out of the home once he learned she was pregnant while she was supposed to be a maiden. 

Evanna's body sunk into the straw beneath the sheets, she clutched at the goose-feather pillow, and allowed sobs to shake her body. She had to be quite the sight, she thought, if anyone happened to come in, the results could have been destructive. Turning to lay flat on her back, Evanna allowed herself to catch her breath. She placed both her hands on top of her belly, as if to hold the unborn baby inside her, "We'll be okay, Rumple. I promise you, we'll be okay. It could be hard, but Mama isn't going to let anything hurt you. I can't wait to meet you." Talking to her baby that was growing within her, somehow made Evanna feel more peaceful and happy. "Mama loves you, Rumple." She rubbed her bottom hand around a bit, "forever.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanna tells her family about her pregnancy, and later gets unwelcomed news.

Chapter 2:   
"You're what?!" Evanna cringed at her mother's harsh exclamation. She was very displeased, Evanna knew, but she hadn't expected her mother's reaction to be this bad.

"With child." She said again, her voice weak as it trembled. 

"My daughter is a harlot." The stocky older woman sighed to her husband. The wiry old man shook his head, then nodded in agreement with his wife. 

"Who did you take to bed, Evanna?" His gruff voice demanded.

"You know, father. I've only been with one lad." 

The man glanced at his wife, "I think we should've arranged for her to have a husband, you were insistent on her finding 'love'. That man is nothing but an overgrown child."

"Does he know?" Davina asked. 

Evanna nodded, the sting of all that Malcolm had said earlier in the day rushed back into her mind.

"And?" The younger sister prodded.

Evanna felt a fresh tear fall. "He wants no part of being a papa. Nor being with me." 

The rest of the supper was quiet, awkward. No one knew quite what to say or do. Evanna knew her family had all judged her, which hadn't left her a strong appetite.

A few days had gone by, word was starting to spread around the village that Evanna was with child. Everybody had something different to say, but most all thoughts were the same. She was the scum of the town. 

"Evanna," her father had said one evening by the glow of the fire, "we must talk." 

"Yes, Papa?" She had asked all too willingly. Never could she have imagined what would come of their talk.

"Come with me, my daughter." He looped his arm through hers and sat her in a chair beside him. Once she had seated herself, he took a deep breath. "Your mama and I have been talking."

"About?"

"Patience, child." He motioned to her to quiet down, "we don't think that a baby would be a very good idea to add to this household. Davina is impressionable, and we don't want another daughter becoming the town's gossip. Your mother is old, and cannot assist you in infant care, and I hardly cared for you girls as babes. Not to mention this is a small home and-"

"Papa, what are you saying?" Evanna asked, a mix of fear and anger in her words. Her father sighed. It was clear he had attempted to sugarcoat things and no longer would,

"Evanna, your mother and I would appreciate it if you left. We can't have a baby with us in this house and, frankly, you're a bad influence on Davina."

"No!" She stood, her voice raised, "Papa, most girls my age are already mothers!"

"Most girls your age have a husband!" He was stern, callous. "That child is born out of wedlock. That is inappropriate."

"I should've not lost my maidenhood until I wed, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't get a husband before my baby is born. What about an arranged?"

"Evvie," her father spoke softly, the nickname he had called her as a child seemed meaningless, "no man is going to want a woman who is carrying another man's child. No man wants to raise another's child." His head hung low, his gaze fixed on the floor, "I apologize, Evvie, but you need to find somewhere else to go. Your mother and I won't have you here anymore." 

"Papa! No! You can't do this to me!" She gripped her belly in utter disbelief. 

"Please, Daughter, don't make this harder on me than it already is." There was a lull for a moment, then he spoke again, "we want you out in five moons."

"Don't worry about five moons, Father," Evanna spat. "I'll be gone before sunset." 

"You don't have to rush, darling, your mother shall prepare you a basket of food and goodies to make your troubles lighter." 

Evanna said nothing, just nodded. There was no point speaking to her father, his mind was made up, he was a man who meant what he said. She had absolutely no intentions of staying any longer than she had to.

"Remember, Evanna, you're always welcome in the Stiltskin household." He patted her shoulder, then straightened himself up, and strolled out the door.

Evanna didn't let herself cry. It wasn't worth it. Her beau had thrown her out, along with his child. The town wanted nothing to do with her. She could deal with that. Now, though, her own family had kicked her out. She wanted to break down right there, but she felt like it would give her family satisfaction. She couldn't give them that. 

Hurriedly, Evanna grabbed a shabby bag and deposited her dresses in it, along with a hairbrush and her brass framed looking glass. She knew better morally, but she no longer cared, before she left the house, Evanna opened the drawer where her family kept money. She picked up about half the money in the drawer, and placed it in the pocket of her dress. Sure, it may be wrong, she didn't care though. Was it any more wrong than abandoning your child when they most needed support?

With a glance around the little home, Evanna took in the last of her moments at home.  
Somehow, deep within her, Evanna knew she would never come back to this place for anything. She rubbed her stomach again, "Well, just you and me now, Baby." With that, she exited the house, and slammed the door behind her.


	3. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanna thinks her baby deserves a father, and confronts the man once more.

Chapter 3:

The first few nights were the worst, Evanna had nothing except what was in her little bag. She wore the same dress for days on end, washed in the river, stole food from the market, and hid and slept in abandoned alleyways. It wasn't much of a life, but she had to make it work.

Evanna mainly went out at night, the daylight would be too risky. Despite her being the disappointment of her family and the town scandal, she didn't have anywhere else to go, and had no intention of leaving the village for awhile. It would be shameful to make herself known to townsfolk once more.  
She knew what they had said and thought of her- what they did say and think to the present day.

She went on like this for a couple more months. At that point, she knew she needed to find something more stable. She could not live in the alleyways when this baby came. He deserved better. It took everything in her to summon up the courage, but she had to try it one more time. He may not love her, or ever had, but he was he was this baby's father, and Evanna wanted her child to have everything. 

"Oh would you lookie there, the town's biggest disappointment, turned gutter rat, crawling to me?" 

"Don't say another word, Malcolm. This is your baby, and you're too much of a coward to tell everyone because then you'd be just of much a disappointment as I. I guarantee you I'm handling it much better than you ever could, too."

"Woah there." He threw his hands up, "I guess women truly do get moody while pregnant." 

"What did I say?" She snapped, "listen to me, I came here to offer you a chance to father your baby. No matter what, I know you think about it, you do have a heart, and it looks as if you've aged a decade since we last spoke." 

"Oh, love, if you want me back-"

"I don't. Ever. I just want to give you the chance to be in our child's life. No matter what you are," she sneered, "this baby deserves to have a father." 

"Evanna, I told you, I'm not cut out for it, nor do I want any part of it. I'm not a man made to be a papa, I've never wanted to be." 

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, "I know what you said. I don't want to believe that someone could be so callous about a babe. Maybe after the child is born you'll want to-"

"No, Evanna." He shook his head, "I don't want to be a father to a kid. I want to be young and live my life." 

She bit her lip, in an attempt to keep it from quivering, and crossed her arm around her belly. "Very well then. I'll bother you no more." She pivoted to leave, then turned back, "just what shall I tell Rumple when he's old enough to wonder where his papa is?" 

"Rumple?"

"That's my son's name." She hissed. He stared at her, confused. 

"Do you hate him too?"

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!" Evanna exploded. 

"That's just a really odd name."

"It's a lovey name, it's different, and paired with my name, it'll be strong. Rumple Agnus Stiltskin. He's going to be such a blessing." 

"Tell him, when he's older, that his papa is sorry." His voice got soft, almost wispy. "And that I do not hate him. I just do not want to be a papa, and it's nothing to do with him." 

"Thank you." Evanna nodded, their debate over the name of the baby had ceased. For a moment Evanna almost felt a sense of peacefulness over the situation, and a tinge of sadness for her former lover. "I'll go now. Have a good life, I truly wish you the best."

"As I do you." Evanna nodded at his comment, and made her way about twenty feet, then stopped again when the voice that had now begun to make her flesh crawl called out, "Please make a good life for your baby!" 

Evanna smiled to herself, but didn't say anything back. It made her happy to finally know that no matter what he had ever said, Malcolm did care something for this child. He had made it clear he didn't want fatherhood, but at lest he cared that the child was taken care of. That was really the only thing Evanna had ever wanted to know. Now, she could truly move on, and start work on a life for her and her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the 4th chapter should be up tonight! I hope you all enjoy this so far!


	4. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evanna meets a kind woman at the market.

Chapter 4:  
Evanna had found a long-abandoned little hut in the old hills of. It was a lonely little place, no neighbors, but within walking distance of a marketplace,yet it remained hidden from most. When she walked inside, it was evident that it had been abandoned at least a decade. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere, and things were old and broke, but it wasn't anything that some cleaning and care couldn't fix. She tidied the place up in a few days time, and soon enough, it was as close to new as she would ever be able to get it. Now it was just time to wait for her big day.

A few days later, Evanna knew she could not survive on crumbs she had found in town and natural berries and herbs any longer, she needed something solid and substantial. Gathering up some coins, she put on her shoes, and headed toward the the marketplace.

The food looked delicious, especially with the way her stomach rumbled so loudly. In truth, she knew she hadn't eaten enough lately, especially with the baby on the way, but she didn't have the means to true nutrition. 

"How many more months?" Evanna looked up toward the raspy voice. 

"What?" She asked? It really didn't need to be addressed, she had heard the woman, just didn't really believe she had spoken to her. 

"I asked, how long until the child is born?" The curly haired market lady repeated. She was at least in her fifties, round, but with a smiling face and bright eyes.

"Oh I don't know, probably another month or so." Evanna answered, somewhat awkwardly, her hand wrapped around her belly.

"How old are you, Girl?" The lady behind the fish stand seemed to peer into Evanna's very core.

"Nineteen." She answered simply.

"And your husband?"

"I have no man. He wanted no part of being with me or the child."

"You're pregnant and not wed?" The woman was perplexed, and Evanna suspected she was internally judging her like everyone at home had.

"Bad choices, I guess." 

"Oh, my sweet girl, no!" The woman exclaimed, "a baby is a wonderful gift, you ought not think of this child as a bad choice."

"Absolutely not!" Evanna cried, "I love my baby already, with everything I have, I regret not getting pregnant with him. I just wish I had better support at home." 

"Him?" There was something strange about this woman and how she spoke, Evanna could t quite put her finger on it, "how do you know it's a 'him'?"

Evanna opened her mouth, thoughtful for a moment, then "well.... I don't. I just have a feeling about it." 

"Where do you live? You said you don't have support at home?"

It seemed odd to Evanna that this woman was so interested in her, when she could have simply sold her the fish, and made more profits off the other customers that packed the little cobblestone street, inspecting the different carts, and handing over their months pay just to keep food on their tables.

"I live in the hills, just east of here. I live alone in a cottage I found. It was really only a shack when I found it, abandoned and dirty, but I cleaned it and you wouldn't guess it was so nasty at one time." She paused, "I left home, my family kicked me out after I told them about my child. They thought I'd be a bad influence on my sister, and the father of the child was no good after I told him, and I've been alone ever since. About 5 months now, I told them when I was about 3 months along."

"Oh, sweet child." The older woman's eyes were sympathetic, and she patted Evanna's hand that lay on the stand. "I am very sorry all of this has happened to you. You are going to be okay though, and so is the babe." She glanced at the fish on the string that hung from her cart. "You may have all the fish you want, no charge."

"Oh no," Evanna protested, "I couldn't-"

"I insist." The woman made a motion that showed the conversation was over as far as she was concerned. "I've been with child 8 times over, I know how hard it can be, and I can't imagine going through it so alone as you are. Please, take the fish, keep yourself and the sweet little one healthy." 

Evanna smiled, the first true smile she had given to another person since before she had been pregnant. "Thank you, this truly means more to me than you could ever know." Evanna dribbled several large fish in the sack she carried on her arm. 

"You're welcome." The woman was quiet, then spoke when Evanna turned to leave, "my name is Alia."

"Evanna." 

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Evanna."

"You too," it was nice to have someone speak so kindly to her.

"You say you live in hills, just east of the forest?" Evanna nodded, a little bewildered. "May I call on you tonight after I close up my stand?"

Evanna felt the beam grow on her ear to ear. Finally, it seemed she had a friend, someone to rely on, someone to give her the emotional encouragement she needed, and to just listen to her and let her feel like someone understood. Maybe she wouldn't have to go through the rest of pregnancy so alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Alia isn't so innocent as she may seem?

Chapter 5:  
Evanna practically threw open the door to the little shack, and threw the fish in the ice box. It had been so kind of that lady- Alia- to give her those fish. She had been near starving many days, and she hated the feeling that she had neglected to feed the child within her. The fish would certainly make up for the few days she had gone without eating here and there.

Somehow, Evanna knew that Alia was a woman of her word. For that reason, she put on the kettle to ready the tea for when the older woman arrived at her quaint little her.

As she scanned the room, Evanna realized that her home was anything but clean. It would be improper for her to allow someone to come into her home when it looked like this. Quickly, she reached for a broom to get started on a brief clean.

"Come in!" Evanna called, bent over the oven. "The door is unlocked." 

"Hey there, child, how are you?" Alia asked, the door swung behind her. 

"Much better now, thanks to your kindness." Evanna nodded, as if it proved that she was more thankful than just simple words could say. "Would you like some tea? It's not strong, but it's what I have. It's fresh."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Alia looked around awkwardly, but it was clear that she had something on her mind.

"Please," Evanna motioned to a wooden chair, "sit." She brought a teacup over to Alia, the steam rolled off the cup. "Would you like sugar?"

Alia dismissed Evanna's offer, her eyes continuing their inspection.

"I know it's a humble little place, but it's not terrible-"

"This isn't to be your home?" Alia spoke slowly.

"What?" The way Alia spoke was so strange to Evanna, what did she mean? Why did she speak in riddles sometimes?

"This home is nice, and close to your true home, but you're in the wrong world." 

Evanna felt her gut tighten- or maybe it was just the baby that had woken up from a little nap. "Wrong world?" She pushed her braided hair over her left shoulder, her accent thick when she spoke.

"Yes." Alia said. "Do you believe in magic, Evanna?"

Evanna thought a moment, considered what was going on and what was being asked, she suddenly had the great urge to ask this woman to leave.

"I want to. A little magic would be nice." 

"What kind of answer is that?" Alia almost seemed offended.

"I'd like to believe it did, but I haven't experienced any of it." 

"Would you like to? If it took you to the place where you belonged?"

"The only place I belong is with my son. I'll be happy anywhere once he's here." It was odd how she always said 'son', she wasn't sure how she'd react if the baby came out a girl. Of course, she'd love it just the same, but it seemed her body knew she would have a son.

"Are you happy with this life?"

"As much as I can be, I mean I'm not dissatisfied." She didn't want to complain. Alia snapped her fingers, and suddenly Evanna felt the house lift off the ground and begin to spin around and around. Sparkling green liquid floated through the air, and a random chill washed over her.

"What are you doing!?" Evanna screamed, "what's happening?"

"I'm taking you to where you belong?"

"What are you talking about!?" Evanna hugged her belly. She should've known better than to take free food and allow a random woman she had just met come into her home. "What's going on? Where do I belong?" Her cried were frenzied, desperate, and scared.

Alia smiled slowly, and laughed quietly before, "A place called The Enchanted Forest." Her voice was calm, despite her surroundings, "it's where you belong. It's where you'll make the best life for you and that child of yours.

After a few minutes, which seemed like forever, the house quit spinning. The chill ceased as well, the liquid that seemed to have floated through the air disappeared, and the deep fear fled from Evanna's body. She was nervous, yes, but a serenity was present as well. Too many of her emotions raged in battle for her to truly understand which one she felt most.

"Welcome home." Alia said. Evanna glanced at her, the slowly lifted herself from the chair she had been seated in, and forced herself to go to the window.

It was a beautiful view outside, a stream right in front of their home, sparkling trees in various colors, woodland creatures about in their daily life. About 100 feet out, was another small cottage, and a pebble path traced the perimeter of her home.

"What is this?" Evanna asked again.

"You new home. Just trust me, you're better off here." Alia snapped again, "you'll find currency in the drawer by your bed. It ought to be enough for a bit. You'll never be well off, but you'll be okay here." 

"Why'd you take me here?" Evanna demanded.

"Let's just say I know things." Alia responded, snapped her fingers and disappeared. 

Evanna let out a terrified shriek. "Witch! That's what you were!" She kept shouting, even though it was only she in the room. 

Evanna didn't know what to do with herself once she quit screaming. She was alone and afraid, just as she had been, but now she was alone and afraid in a whole new world. She needed to sit down, but practically fell onto her bed, and wept herself to sleep.


End file.
